It Slipped My Mind
by Cream-Soda-PSH
Summary: It hangs around her neck, safe. She got it when a 'special event', as Usui puts it, slipped her mind. Pretty short, random, ?.


**It Slipped My Mind**

_**It Slipped My Mind**_

"Misa-chan," Usui called out. "Why don't you like Usui?" They were in the student council room; Usui was bothering Misaki, while Misaki herself was busy with papers.

"You're okay; I never said I didn't like you." Misaki replied. Usui sighed; _will you ever realize that you _do_ return my feelings?_

"I'll be waiting for Ayuzawa after the papers are complete." Usui said like usual.

"No need." Misaki replied immediately. This was their usual routine, and always in the end, Usui walks to Maid Latte with her or walks her home. This time, it was to Maid Café.

The theme for today, at Maid Latte, was a pet store. Misaki was forced into a bunny suit.

"Welcome back, Master." Misaki greeted the customers.

"Eh, Misa-chan, Usui has enough points to play another game…" Erika said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Eh? Already? That can't be possible!" Misaki cried out in shock.

"I'm sorry, but he wants to play it with you again!" Erika bowed down in fear.

"I _will_ beat that baka! You hear that perverted space alien? I _will_ beat you today!" Misaki declared sounding very confident.

At the end of the day, Usui had another picture of himself and Misaki. They walked home together. Usui had a small grin on his face and Misaki's head was bowed down in disgrace at losing, again, at the game.

"Good night, Ayuzawa." Usui purred at her.

"Shut up, alien." Misaki said, still very discouraged. It was another picture that entered Usui's possession. Another way that her secret could slip out. As Usui walked away, Misaki entered her home and started working on her homework and some house chores.

* * *

The next day…

"Kaichou! The rest of the student council is drowning in the papers! We need you to save them!" Yukimura cried.

"Got it." Misaki nodded. Then she dramatically clicked a pen, inked her stamps, and started furiously on the sea of papers.

"Thank you, Kaichou!" Yukimura burst out in tears of joy. Everyone else started thanking her as well.

"No problem, guys. And Yukimura?" Misaki said.

"Yes?"

"Please try not to get those papers wet with your tears." Misaki smiled at him.

"Yes!"

"Eh, Misa-chan! I've been waiting for twenty minutes longer than usual. You'll be late for work." Usui said, popping his head into the student council room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaichou! I completely forgot that you have a part-time job after school! I'm sorry for keeping you here so long!" Yukimura apologized multiple times.

"It's not a problem, Yukimura." Misaki reassured.

"I won't bother you with anything anymore this week!" Yukimura tried to make it up to her.

"Yukimura, it's really no problem." Misaki said sincerely.

"Come on, Misa-chan." With that said, Usui dragged her out of the room.

"Oh come on. It's not like boss will really care if I'm late." Misaki huffed as they ran onto the train.

"I know, but there's something I need to do." Usui said.

"Then why'd you bother wait?" Misaki questioned.

"Because Maid Latte wouldn't be fun without Ayuzawa as my maid." Usui smirked. Misaki blushed.

"Sh-shut up, Usui." Misaki stuttered.

"Hurry up, we're getting off now." Usui said.

"Right."

* * *

"Misaki! I thought something bad happened to you because you're late and you're usually very punctual and I was so worried I nearly called the police, but I thought better and decided that you must have been swamped with school work and you can take the day off if you are too tired." Satsuki's words where nearly all slurred together.

"It's all right, boss. I'm not tired at all." Misaki reassured.

"Oh, okay, but if you feel like you need a break, I'd be more than happy to give you the day off. You've been working so hard these couple of weeks."

"It's all right." Misaki said again.

"Oi, Misa-chan, I need you to take my order." Usui called out from his table. Misaki grumbled something unfathomable and went to take Usui's order.

"What will it be today, master?" Misaki said with a smile plastered onto her face.

"I would like a Moe Moe Omelette." Usui said. After Misaki brought him his food Usui told Misaki to sit down across from her.

"No, I have to work." Misaki said.

"Just two seconds. And boss said that you could take a break whenever you wanted to." Usui persuaded.

"Fine, I'll take a five minute break." Misaki said, giving up.

"Yay, Ayuzawa will be joining me for awhile." Usui said.

"Shut up."

"Oh here, I nearly forgot about this." Usui pulled a small neatly wrapped box from his back pocket.

"What's this for?" Misaki questioned.

"Your birthday." Usui explained. "See, Ayuzawa has been too busy to even remember her own birthday."

"Eh? Oh, well it probably just slipped my mind." Misaki shrugged. She has _always_ been too busy to celebrate her own birthday. Misaki accepted the present and started picking at the tape.

"Come on, Misa-chan! I can't wait until I'm seventy!" Usui whined.

"Okay, okay!" Misaki said. Now she started tearing at the wrapping paper. Inside was a small box. Misaki had a quizzical expression on her face. _What could be inside that box?_

"Open it and you'll find out." Usui said while reading her mind.

Misaki sat in shock. Her eyes were saucers. But eventually she snapped out of it. She didn't know what to say, so Usui said it for her.

"Thank you, Usui. No problem, Misa-chan." Usui replied to himself.

"..." was Misaki's reply. Just then, her alarm clock rang. Five minutes have past, she needed to get back to work. But then from then after, she always wore a silver necklace with the name 'Misaki' around her neck.


End file.
